The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Chrysanthemum plant, botanically known as Chrysanthemum×morifolium and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Serginho’.
The new Chrysanthemum is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Hensbroek, The Netherlands. The objective of the program is to create or discover new potted Chrysanthemum cultivars that are suitable for year-round production with uniform and vigorous plant growth and good post-production longevity.
The new Chrysanthemum originated from a cross-pollination made on Mar. 21, 2003 in Hensbroek, The Netherlands of a proprietary selection of Chrysanthemum×morifolium identified as code number 1002.34, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Chrysanthemum×morifolium identified as code number 98.1911.02, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Chrysanthemum was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination grown in a controlled environment in Hensbroek, The Netherlands.
Asexual reproduction of the new Chrysanthemum by vegetative tip cuttings was first conducted in Hensbroek, The Netherlands on about Dec. 1, 2003. Asexual reproduction by cuttings has shown that the unique features of this new Chrysanthemum are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.